You & Me
by Semaris
Summary: Sobre Naruto hay muchos secretos. Pero los secretos no pueden ahogarse para siemrpe... y menos si él tiene algo que decir al respecto. Tres chicas entraran sin aviso en la vida de Naruto para cambiar todo. Intriga y humor. Reeditado cap 1 y 2.
1. Chapter 1

Ya no lo soportaba un segundo más, su cuerpo estaba entumido y ya llevaba casi quince horas en labor de parto, las últimas nueve sola. No le sorprendía, y el médico que la había revisado en el pueblo dónde estaba la casa de sus padres se lo había advertido, que un parto natural como el suyo, aún con el mejor equipo médico sería largo y doloroso. Pero no tenía a su disposición el mejor equipo médico, es más, en la situación en la que estaba apenas le habían puesto una epidural. . . que ya estaba pasando a la historia.

Pero había sido terca. . . no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre lo que el médico le había comunicado, quería sorprender a Minato y a todos. Se había deleitado mentalmente imaginando las caras de todos cuando ella y Minato se convirtieran en padres, sorpresa y alegría.

-maldita bola de pelos –reclamó Kushina mirando el techo, no había contado con el ataque del Kyuubi, de hecho, nadie lo había hecho. Había pasado las últimas nueve horas viendo correr a Tsunade y a los otros médicos como locos, atendiendo a los heridos que llegaban, sintiéndose como una inútil y viendo a Minato ir y venir como podía. Tsunade se acercó a ella y la revisó.

-ya estás lista para pujar –anunció la rubia al mismo tiempo que Minato y Kakashi entraban.

-me alegro –murmuró Minato besando la frente de la pelirroja mientras frotaba el adolorido vientre de su mujer. Un golpe de dolor recorrió la espalda de Kushina.

-¡Me Duele!!!!!!!!!!! Minato, te juro por la tumba de mis abuelos que cuando salga de esto te voy a hacer pedacitos –gritó ella sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-me voy a partir en dos ¡DUELE! Maldita sea –masculló ella pujando para sacar al bebé.

-Sabes que no lo piensa, esta pariendo y esta aturdida –comentó Kakashi cuando Tsunade ayudaba a sacar al niño del vientre de la pelirroja. Kushina tomó la mano del rubio y la frotó contra su mejilla.

-te amo, eres mi vida entera, sé que no es momento pero siento que acaban de comenzar nuestras vidas –murmuró ella besando la mano de Minato suavemente mientras la rubia limpiaba al niño y se lo entregaba a una enfermera.

-Tsunade, esto aún no acaba. . . Minato, quería sorprenderte, perdóname por no decir nada ¡son dos! Voy a tener dos –confesó Kushina y todos la miraron atónitos.

–Esto no puede seguir, Minato, te necesitamos afuera –declaró Jiraiya irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-¡ERO SENNIN, FUERA DE AQUÍ! –gritó la pelirroja mientras Tsunade se preparaba para recibir al segundo niño.

-quiero cargarlo, sólo un segundo. . . dame a mi bebé –le ordenó Kushina a la enfermera que lo estaba revisando, Naruto lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-mi Naruto, mi bebé –murmuró ella tomando al niño en brazos y besando su frente, él se calmó al instante.

-conoce a su madre –murmuró Minato mirando la puerta ansiosamente y tomando al niño delicadamente de los brazos de su madre.

-Minato, ya no hay salida. . . sólo hay una opción, depende de ti –le anunció el peliblanco al rubio, Minato fijó sus ojos en Naruto y negó con la cabeza cansinamente. Kushina y Tsunade no los vieron por atender al bebe que nacía.

-no hay otra opción ¿cierto? –preguntó yondaime, el sannin negó con la cabeza.

–Minato, tienes una hija y un hijo –le dijo Tsunade y salió a atender a los heridos que seguían llegando.

-perdóname, Kushina, perdónenme los tres – le dijo a la pelirroja acunando al niño en sus brazos y besó su frente con un suspiro.

-¡no! Minato, no lo harás ¡no te atrevas! DAME A MI HIJO. Ni se te ocurra atravesar esa puerta por que te arrepentirás ¡ENCUENTRA OTRA MALDITA MANERA DE PARAR ESTO POR QUE NO VAS A LÁSTIMAR A MI HIJO ASÍ! Minato, regresa ¡no! –reclamó ella intentando sujetarlo, en medio de su desesperación. Sabía y entendía lo que iba a pasar, su hijo se iba a volver prácticamente un paria y el amor de su vida iba a morir. Jiraiya le puso a la niña en brazos y pasó sus manos por las cabezas de ambas.

-todo estará bien, yo te traeré a tu hijo –le dijo él y siguió a Minato.

-felicidades por tu hija –le dijo Kakashi con una mirada distante y salió de la habitación.

Kushina estrechó a su hija contra su pecho y se derrumbó completamente, el mundo parecía haberse detenido por completo, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y comenzó a sentirse mal, infinitamente débil.

-Hija, Kushina ¿qué tienes? Algo le pasa, TSUNADE –gritó una mujer pelirroja, algo mayor, abalanzándose sobre la nueva madre.

-Mami, se fue, Minato se llevó a Naruto. . . Adita, ayúdame, mamá –murmuró Kushina antes de quedar inconsciente, lo último que sintió fue cómo le quitaban a la niña de los brazos para atenderla.


	2. Chapter 2

–Mi niña preciosa, mi divina beba. Dime si esta no es la niña más linda del mundo, mi amor –murmuraba una voz alegremente en la oscuridad.

-sí, mi vida, pero a mí me preocupa mucho más el varoncito, Hiruzen no me ha querido decir absolutamente nada sobre cómo y dónde está nuestro nieto, empiezo a temer lo peor –reclamó una voz de hombre.

-no seas pesimista, es un niño fuerte igual que sus padres, todo va a estar bien. Sé lo que pasó con Minato, tan buen muchacho, y con toda la vida por delante, la mejor parte había terminado antes de comenzar. Pero aún así, tenemos que ser fuertes por Kushi chan. Tenemos que ser su apoyo, y ayudarla a cuidar a su familia –replicó Adita, pero en su voz se notaba una profunda tristeza y mucha preocupación.

Kushina abrió sus ojos lentamente y buscó las voces con la mirada, primero vio a su madre Adabella, que sostenía a su nieta entre sus brazos con una sonrisa tierna, y luego a su padre, Santino, sentado con la mirada oculta tras unos lentes oscuros. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía punzadas de dolor.

Minato.

El golpe del nombre era como una navaja clavada en su corazón, él estaba muerto y lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde que había salido de la habitación con su hijo en brazos. Sus ojos se hicieron pesados y cuando los cerró de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

¿Qué iba a ser de su vida sin él? Él, que era como el aire de sus pulmones, la sangre en sus venas. Y era el padre de sus hijos, el hombre de su vida, y que iba a convertirse en su esposo apenas nacieran los niños. Todo había quedado listo para la boda, una boda que no iba a realizarse un mes más tarde, que nunca iba a realizarse.

-Mamá –murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

-Tino, toma a la niña –ordenó Ada poniendo a la bebé en brazos de su marido y se acercó a su hija.

-Kushi, mi cielo ¿cómo te sientes? –murmuró la mujer en su oído, tomando su mano y acariciándola.

-como si me hubiera atropellado un camión ¿cómo están mis niños? –preguntó la pelirroja levantándose suavemente con ayuda de su madre.

-yo tengo a la niña, tu madre la estuvo cuidando desde que nació. . . por el varoncito. . . la verdad es que no nos han querido decir nada, aunque yo me voy a encargar de eso, no te preocupes hija –contesto Santino, acercándose a ella.

-te presento a mi preciosísima nieta –le dijo él mostrándole a la niña.

-mi beba hermosa –murmuró Kushina tomándola en sus brazos y acunándola.

-¿y Naruto? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –preguntó ella recorriendo la sala con una mirada angustiada.

-no lo sabemos, hija, pero tu padre está haciendo todo lo que puede para averiguarlo –contestó Ada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Y NO! –gritó Tsunade con Naruto en sus brazos, mirando a Jiraiya y a su maestro.

-no le vamos a hacer eso –continuó la rubia acomodando al niño suavemente, dormía profundamente.

-no hay otra opción, no podemos dejarlo cerca de la niña estando el sello tan reciente, y menos siendo gemelos. La conexión que tienen ya es demasiado fuerte, lloran, duermen, despiertan y comen al mismo tiempo. . . y me consta. . . no podemos arriesgarnos a que el chakra del Kuuybi se rompa y entre también en la niña, o peor, el mismo zorro sea liberado –replicó Jiraiya.

-entonces le diremos la verdad, Adabella y Santino pueden cuidar a uno de los niños durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Ellos lo entenderán, y también ella –propuso ella.

-no se puede, Naruto, por su propia seguridad, debe permanecer aquí en la aldea. Si se va y algo, lo que sea que se te ocurra, pasa, no podremos protegerlo ni a él ni a los demás. Sabemos que Ada y Santino no se quedarían. . . y Kushina no resistiría permanecer aquí, la tristeza la mataría, sabes cómo es ella. Esa muchacha siente todas las emociones con una intensidad impresionante. Sería ponerle más leña al fuego –le dijo el tercer Hokage.

-pero son sus hijos, no es justo. . . –protestó Tsunade mirando la carita del bebé fijamente.

-lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero no tenemos otra opción –la interrumpió el peliblanco.

-¿entonces las opciones que tienes para Naruto son "o hago a mi familia sufrir y pongo a todos en peligro o crezco como un huérfano marginado"? eso es inhumano. Saben que podría crecer con una familia normal y como cualquier otro niño si se lo permitieran –volvió a replicar Tsunade, Naruto hizo un ruidito y todos contuvieron la respiración esperando que llorara, pero el bebé se acomodó suavemente y volvió a dormir.

-Sé que es inhumano, pero toma en cuenta que esa no es una familia normal, Minato era el cuarto Hokage y la familia de Kushina no es precisamente cualquier grupo de personas, además de que Naruto ya no es un niño como cualquier otro. Por lo tanto no hay más opciones. . . les tendremos que decir que el niño murió junto con su padre, le pediremos a Kushina y a sus padres que dejen la aldea por el bien de la madre e hija, y les prohíbo terminantemente a los dos decirles nada más sobre el asunto, esto debe tratarse en estricto secreto. Después yo hablaré con las amistades de Kushina y Minato –les dijo el Hokage y salió de la oficina. La rubia le lanzó una mirada de odio profundo y acunó al niño.

-gracias por apoyarme, cabeza de rana –le dijo Tsunade a Jiraiya con sarcasmo y salió del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hay tan importante en Konoha que de pronto te quieres mudar ahí? –preguntó la chica cansinamente.

Rubia como el sol, con el cabello largo hasta la cadera, igual que su madre, y los ojos infinitamente azules. Después de quince años había pasado de ser un bebé a tener un cuerpo escultural, conservando las mejillas limpias de cualquier marca zorruna.

-Yo ya quiero que lleguemos… he leído que la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas es una de las más prosperas aldeas Ninja y que nunca han sido vencidos en las guerras Ninja –replicó una niña de siete años, pelirroja de ojos miel con anteojos.

-por que tu lees hasta lo que no debes… Mamá ¿Qué hay tan interesante ahí? Hasta donde yo sé tu has evitado cualquier contacto con esa aldea desde que yo nací –replicó la rubia.

–Macarena, por favor, deja de discutir. Vamos a vivir en Konoha y no importa lo que hagas, no podrás evitarlo. Si en tres años, que seas mayor de edad, te quieres ir, adelante, pero por lo pronto te vas a quedar con nosotras –la regañó la mujer que venía sentada junto a ella en una de las carretas que llevaban sus cosas. Pelirroja, de treinta y nueve años y ojos verdes, madre de la chica y la niña.

-además, nos invitó el Hokage ¿verdad mamá? –preguntó la niña pequeña.

-Claire, por mí podría habernos invitado Pedro Infante resucitado, no quiero vivir ahí –le dijo Macarena y le sacó la lengua.

-Madura ¿quieres, Macarena? Y Claire, tu hermana esta de malitas, mejor ni le dirijas la palabra –le dijo la madre.

–ay ¡YA! Mi hermana, mi hermana ¡maldita sea! Es mi media hermana con cuyo padre nunca te casaste igual que hiciste con el mío –reclamó la rubia.

-¡MACARENA! –gritó la pelirroja mientras Claire comenzaba a llorar.

–Kushina –contestó Macarena mirando a su madre fríamente y señalando a su hermana menor con la mano.

-olvídalo, mi amor, sabes que tu hermana está muy sensible, probablemente esté ovulando –le dijo Kushina a la niña abrazándola por el hombro, Claire soltó una risita.

– ¡MAMÁ! –gritó Macarena enrojeciendo completamente.

-tu naciste en Konoha ¿Sabías? –le comentó Kushina a Macarena.

-ajá… algo… me… comento… Santino –contestó Macarena bostezando.

-te dije que no te durmieras tarde, pero nunca me haces caso… tu naciste ahí, el mismo día que murió tu padre. Él era… -

–Él era el futuro Hokage que murió, con mi hermanito, combatiendo contra el zorro de nueve colas, y además, soy, según esto "idéntica a mi padre" –la interrumpió la rubia indiferente, su madre la miró atónita.

-La abuela Ada y Tino me dijeron –explicó ella.

–además da equis, no creo que a nadie le interese si venimos o nos vamos, eso fue hace casi dieciséis años, mamá. La gente no se acuerda de nada a menos que sea en fechas especiales –replicó Macarena.

Kushina suspiró y prefirió no contestarle a su hija mayor, no deseaba continuar la pelea. Siempre era la misma historia, cada vez que dejaban un lugar Macarena protestaba y se quejaba hasta dejar agotadas a su madre y hermana pequeña, pero no hacía nada para resistirse a la mudanza.

-de todas formas ¿Qué interesa a dónde nos vamos si igual nos iremos en seis meses o menos? –murmuró Macarena.

-no seas dramática, sé que nos hemos cambiado de ciudad un par de veces, pero no es para tanto –replicó Kushina sin poderse contener.

– ¿un par de veces? Mamá, cada vez es lo mismo, llegamos un lugar, te consigues un tipo, salen un rato y sales corriendo después de haber dormido con él un par de semanas, nunca nos quedamos en un lugar por más de seis meses, ya no entiendo ni para qué desempacamos y qué chiste tiene tratar de hacer amigos si no los volveré a ver pasadas algunas semanas… debiste casarte con Jared cuando te lo propuso, así por lo menos una de tus hijas tendría un padre –le contestó Macarena, se acomodó en la carreta, cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse.

Kushina suspiró y miró a su hija menor con un suspiro. Era cierto, habían vivido como nómadas los últimos quince años, y criar dos hijas de diferentes padres lo hacía aún más difícil.

¡Maldición!

Cómo había amado a Minato y cómo aún lo amaba. Nunca había amado a nadie más y todos los otros hombres que habían pasado por su vida eran pura diversión y mero entretenimiento.

-Señoritas, ya hemos llegado, necesitamos que Kushina san nos ayude a entrar –les dijo un chico que venía con el equipo de mudanza.

–sí, claro –le dijo Kushina, puso a Claire en brazos de Macarena y saltó fuera de la carreta.

-ahora implora por que puedas terminar tu educación en la academia de Konoha y no tengamos que mudarnos en tres meses, peque –le dijo la rubia besando su cuello con una trompetilla y haciéndole cosquillas.

Claire rió sonoramente y se colgó del cuello de su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Por qué de TODO te quejas, onee-san? –preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

–entreno para las olimpiadas ¡Voy a ser una quejosa de maratón! –le dijo Macarena haciéndole cosquillas. Las dos chicas bajaron de la carreta y se acercaron a su madre, que discutía con los porteros de la Aldea.

–no se preocupe señora….

–SE-ÑO-RI-TA –interrumpió Kushina a uno de ellos, que tenía un vendaje en la nariz.

–mil perdones, no hay de qué preocuparse señorita, sólo necesito su nombre y la autorización que le mandó Hokage sama… es mero protocolo, ya habíamos recibido un aviso de que usted y su hija

–Hijas –corrigió Macarena estrechando a su hermanita por el hombro.

–ah, bueno… ¿cuantos años tienes, pequeñita? –le preguntó a Claire uno con casco.

–Tengo siete –contestó la niña sonrojándose.

– ¿Para entrar a la Academia, cierto? –volvió a preguntar él y la pelirroja menor asintió.

– ¿podrían mostrarnos el camino a la Academia para registrar a mi hermana? –preguntó Macarena sonriendo coquetamente, había cierto aire felino en sus movimientos que hizo que los ninjas de la puerta la miraran completamente embobados.

–Kotetsu, voy a llevar a las señoritas con Iruka, él podrá atenderlas mejor –les dijo el ninja del casco.

–Muchas gracias –le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, ellos casi esperaban que comenzara a ronronear, pero aún así el del casco salió de la caseta y se acercó a las chicas.

–No te tardes mucho, Izumo –le dijo el tipo de la venda en la nariz en el mismo tono que hubiera dicho "¡Cuéntame el chisme completo cuando regreses!", Kushina le lanzó una mirada asesina y él se acercó a registrar lo que entraba con las carretas de mudanza.

–voy a esperarte frente a la casa del Hokage –le dijo Kushina a su hija mayor, la rubia asintió y se acercó Izumo.

–por favor síganme, chicas ¿Me pueden decir sus nombres? –les preguntó Izumo con la sonrisa de quien se va a comer pastelote delicioso. (n/a: como la que pondrías si te digo que por dejarme un review te voy a llevar de farra y puedes pedir lo que quieras por que corre de mi cuenta… sí, como esa que traes, pero como es un ejemplo tendrás que dispararte la parranda de tu propio bolsillo)

–Soy Uzumaki Macarena, y esta es mi hermana Claire –contestó la rubia indiferente, para ella era sólo otra ciudad, no había gran cosa que llamara su atención. A su hermana menor, por otro lado, le faltaban ojos para ver toda la aldea.

Los tres entraron a la Academia y continuaron andando por algunos pasillos hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Izumo dio un par de golpes y alguien los llamó. Entraron a un salón de clases donde sólo estaba un hombre terminando de arreglar algunos papeles tras un escritorio.

–Iruka, te traigo a una pequeñita que va a entrar a la Academia –le dijo Izumo.

El hombre levantó la mirada, cabello castaño sujeto en la parte superior de su cabeza y una cicatriz a lo largo de su nariz y mejillas. Tenía cierto aire infantil que a Macarena le pareció algo adorable, pero debía llevarle por lo menos diez años.

–Soy Uzumaki Claire –se presentó la niña dando un paso al frente. Iruka la examinó con la mirada sonriéndole, pero cuando sus ojos pasaron a Macarena parecía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Diferentes emociones se reflejaron en el rostro del castaño. Sorpresa, duda, recelo, ira, más sorpresa, desconfianza, recelo y asombro.

–Lo sé, está igualita… y además se llaman de la misma manera, acaban de llegar a la Aldea –le dijo Izumo a Iruka poniéndole la manó en el hombro con una sonrisa cómplice que Macarena pretendió no haber notado. El castaño se acercó a las chicas y le tendió la mano a la rubia.

–Umino Iruka, mucho gusto. Bienvenidas a Konoha y a esta escuela –les dijo con una sonrisa.

–Uzumaki Macarena, gracias –le contestó ella estrechando la mano del castaño.

–permítanme llevarlas a la oficina principal –les dijo él y los cuatro salieron del, Izumo se fue por donde habían llegado dejando a las chicas en compañía de Iruka.

Macarena y Claire siguieron a Iruka hasta las oficinas principales de la Academia, pero el castaño se paró en seco al ver a cierto rubio ojiazul esperando frente a la puerta.

–hola, Iruka sensei. Dijiste que te esperara aquí para irnos a Ichiraku –le dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿puede ser otro día, Naruto? Tengo que registrar a esta niña en la Academia –le dijo Iruka.

Pero Naruto no contestó, él y Macarena simplemente se miraban atónitos el uno a la otra. . .

* * *

Bueno, ahora que Macarena ha hecho su aparición, les dejo esta imagen de comose ve

l-u-c-k-y-diamond. deviantart. com/art/Uzumaki-Siblings-130383493

solo revisa los espacios XD


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo es un Flash Back, que muestra cómo se conocieron Minato y Kushina (léase los papis de Narutín) ¡y cómo es que se hicieron pareja!!!!!!!!!!

Obvio todo viene siendo obra de la imaginación de la autora. Espero que lo disfrutes.

_______________________________________________

Kushina miró nerviosa el lugar, era un bar que le habían recomendado Tsunade y su compañera de cuarto, que supuestamente tenía un increíble ambiente y era punto de reunión de la gente más cool de la ciudad. Con solo ver el lugar sintió que iba demasiado mal vestida para ese lugar, jeans y una blusa casual, zapatos bajos negros.

La pelirroja entró con paso tímido, sintiendo todas las miradas encima. No era la primera vez que entraba a un bar, a veces iba a un lugar cerca de su casa, con una o dos de sus primas. Ya a sus dieciséis años no creía temerle a nada, pero ahí no conocía a absolutamente nadie.

Pero conocía la música que tocaban. Uno de sus favoritos personales, Linger, de The Cranberries.

Pasó junto a un rubio, de unos veintiún años, y un peliblanco que la examinaron con la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no lo demostró, caminó hasta el fin de la barra y se sentó discretamente. Miró al peliblanco señalarla con la cabeza y el rubio se levantó, caminó con paso seguro hasta donde estaba y se recargó en la barra con una sonrisa seductora.

-hola –le dijo él con una voz que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

-hola –contestó ella evitando mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía se pondría tan roja que todo el lugar se daría cuenta… cosa que los llevaría a malpensar su inexistente plática.

- ¿Por qué no te conozco? No debes ser de aquí, yo conozco a todos en esta aldea –le comentó él.

-No soy de aquí, vengo de la Aldea del Remolino –le dijo ella, aún sin verlo.

-no tienes que ser así de fría conmigo… mira, mi nombre es Minato, Namikaze Minato –le dijo él extendiéndole la mano. Kushina levantó la mirada por primera vez y por un segundo su cerebro olvidó cómo respirar. Simplemente tomó como salvavidas la única cosa conocida para ella, la canción...

But I'm in so deep.

You know I'm such a fool for you.

You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.

Do you have to let it linger?

Do you have to...?

Do you have to...?

Do you have to let it linger?*****

"demonios... y así me siento precisamente ahora" pensó ella con un escalofrío mientras recuperaba el control.

-Uzumaki Kushina –contestó ella rosando la mano del rubio con la punta de sus dedos, que él no dejó escapar y besó su mano rápidamente.

Kushina lo miró un segundo y los cables de su cabeza se desconectaron para dar paso al instinto, al ligue. La chica se recargó de espaldas en la barra y sonrió.

-y ¿Qué eres? ¿Algún tipo de gurú que conoce a todos en la ciudad? –preguntó ella mientras una vocecita en su cabeza le gritaba que saliera corriendo del bar.

-no, sólo el cuarto Hokage –contestó el con falsa modestia.

"¿y con ese tamaño de ego cabemos todos en el mismo bar?" pensó ella con una risita.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

–Tú –contestó ella con descaro.

–hacía mucho que nadie se reía de mí... ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en Konoha? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa cómplice.

–vine a la boda de una amiga y me pienso quedar indefinidamente ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella mirándolo de arriba abajo.

–te propongo algo... si tu puedes vencerme, saldré contigo ¿te parece? Incluso te dejaré elegir en qué vamos a competir, como el caballero que soy –ofreció Minato sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano.

–acepto... compitamos ahora –contestó la pelirroja dándole la mano y haciéndole una señal al barman para que les sirviera dos cervezas.

–Te escucho –aceptó el rubio.

–el que vacíe primero el vaso, gana ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Kushina con una sonrisa juguetona.

Los dos chocaron sus vasos y Minato se llevó el suyo a la boca, pero sorpresivamente la pelirroja elevó su vaso sobre la cabeza de él y lo volteó derramando el contenido sobre el rubio.

Minato dejó su vaso en la barra mientras se quedaba sin aire debido a la sorpresa y al frío de la bebida, todos comenzaron a reír.

–sólo dije "vaciar" nunca dije nada sobre "beber" –murmuró ella en su oído y lo besó en la mejilla.

–Y ya que conoces el nombre de todos aquí... supongo que sabrás encontrarme –le dijo Kushina con una enorme sonrisa y salió del bar con todas las miradas sobre ella.

Jiraiya se acercó a Minato y le puso una mano en el hombro.

– ¿te la quieres tirar en este momento? –le preguntó el peliblanco en voz baja para que sólo él lo escuchara. Minato asintió con la expresión ausente.

–Pues déjame decirte que yo también, y puedo decir lo mismo por cada hombre en este bar –continuó el sannin y se fue, dejando plantado en su sitio a Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pelirroja caminó apresuradamente hacia el departamento que compartía con una su mejor amiga, entró rápidamente, se tumbó en el sillón de la sala y repasó paso a paso lo que acababa de pasar.

–SANTA MADRE DEL CREADOR –gritó Kushina irguiéndose y golpeándose en la frente. Su compañera salió corriendo de su habitación.

– ¿Ada? ¿Kushina, cuándo llegó tu madre? –preguntó una mujer de veinte años, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, con una mirada dulce, que en ese momento parecía tensísima.

–no, Mikoto, no te preocupes. Es que fui al bar que me dijeron Tsunade y tú, y pasó algo –le dijo la pelirroja.

–si te digo que de alguna misteriosa manera podría haber involucrado en una cita con Namikaze Minato ¿Qué me dirías? –preguntó la pelirroja.

– te preguntaría que ¿Qué de cual fumaste? Ese tipo no sale con nadie, ocasionalmente se encama a una que otra güila con un cuerpo bonito y la bota al siguiente día –contestó Mikoto mirando a su amiga, incrédula.

–demonios, lo que pasó es que hicimos un reto y luego... el caso es que tengo una cita con él y no sé que hacer... no sé qué me pasó, se acercó a mí, como si fuera el príncipe de los cuentos y mis neuronas se volvieron locas, y lo único que quería era que me lanzara sobre la barra y se aprovechara de mí... Miko chan, soy virgen y he tenido una fantasía sexual con un hombre al que conocí hace menos de dos horas soy una zorra –le dijo la pelirroja echándose a llorar.

–no es para tanto, sólo déjale en claro que quieres divertirte mientras estés aquí y que tu concepto de diversión los incluye a ambos con la ropa puesta y en público –le dijo la pelinegra.

–Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo –murmuró Kushina imitando el famoso video de youtube.

–ya, no da risa. Ahora cálmate y vámonos a dormir. Me caso en dos semanas y estoy exhausta –le dijo MIkoto y entraron cada cual a su respectivo cuarto.


End file.
